Footprints in the Snow
by Leon von Alte-Rose
Summary: After saving the life of one of the members of the gang, Liam Hemingway (male OC) gets closer to Ethan and company. Will trust be big enough to allow secrets to be told? But what about Liam? Could he have the biggest secret of them all? And what kind of sin was commited, that deserves eternal loneliness as a punishment? (Slight!MxM)
1. Chapter 1

My feet are cold…

That was my first thought when I woke up. I stared at the white ceiling from the hospital bed. Somehow I knew. The place definitely smelled like a hospital, with medicines and cleaning stuff. Was I in the room by myself? Nope. There was another bed in the other side of the room. A boy my age was there, surrounded by people who must be his friends, I presume. A boy and a girl. Still groggy, I wasn't able to understand what they were saying and I fell asleep again.

When I woke up, just the dark skinned girl was there, reading a literature magazine in a chair. Looks and brains? Wow.

She noticed me when I tried to lean forward.

-Oh! Are you awake? Let me help you. I'm so glad, I have to go tell the boys.

-Wait, do we… know each other?

-Yeah. Well, technically no, we don't know each other as in "know" each other but… wow, it's harder to explain than I expected.

-W-what am I doing here?

-Oh, that's a good starting point. You just got hit by a truck, just your legs, I think. You really saved my friend Benny's life back there. You pushed him out of the way just when the truck was going to hit him, but you got hurt instead. I'm so sorry for that. Benny should have been more careful. I'm Sarah, by the way. Sarah Fox.

-I'm Liam – I answered – Liam… Hemingway.

I got real scared. Why couldn't I remember my last name? I hope she doesn't realize I picked Hemingway out of the article about Ernest Hemingway she was reading. I had to change the topic quick.

-So… this Benny guy… was he the other patient in this room?

-Yeah, kind of. He ran into a street lamp when you pushed him.

-I'm sorry.

-Please don't be. He'd be deeply injured, or even dead if you hadn't.

She was really beautiful, but had this strange yellow eyes. She was also becoming more tense each second she was in this room. Did she smell something funny? Was it me?

-Oh, hi! Is he awake already? – said the other guy as he stepped into the room.

-Ethan, good timing, I need to go now. Can you watch him, please?

-Oh, I get it. Sure, go ahead.

He had a cute grin, kind of childlish, and short dark hair.

-I apologize – he said – Sarah feels kinda sick whenever there's blood near. Oh, Sarah is the name of that girl. Did I told you mine? It's Ethan Morgan.

-I'm Liam… (what was it again?) Hemingway, pleased to meet you.

-No, the pleasure is all mine. If it wasn't for you, my best friend… almost my brother, would have… Look, I owe you a big one.

-It's ok. I'm sorry I pushed him right into a street lamp.

-He's been worse, believe me. Like this time when he tried to do the kickflip and…

-Man, just what are you telling him!? – another voice complained.

Then the third person walked into the room. The boy in the bed. The one with the messy hair and beautiful eyes. We looked at each oher, and a silent pain crossed my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried my best to ignore the heartbreaking feeling and faced the boy.

-Hi, I'm glad to see you're doing fine – I greeted him.

-Me? I'm the one who's glad you're alive. Back then I thought you were going to lose your leg or something. Hi, I'm Benny Weir.

He smiled and offered me a hand to shake. It was warm. Smelled of coffee.

-I'm Liam Hemingway. Pleased to meet you, Benny. (Benny, Ethan and… Sarah. So many names I learnt today)

-Um… Benny? – whispered Ethan – is there anything you want to say to Liam?

-Jeez, I know. It's my first time saying this, so I don't know how to say it and not make it sound like it isn't a big deal.

He scratched the back of his head and sighed.

-Look, Liam Hemingway. Apparently you saved my life this morning so I want to ask you not to do anything that dangerous again, because you could die and everyone around you would be sad. And maybe the person you don't know and try to save would turn out to be a serial killer or the general of an alien army or…

-Benny…

-Let me finish E. But the thing is that you've already risked your life to save me, so I want to say thank you. Thank you so much for saving my life.

While saying this last part, he stared deeply at me. I could feel his worry and his gratitude.

-It's alright, really. It does not hurt that much. Besides, I felt you were someone worth saving.

-Aww, come on – he laughed – save that line for the ladies. I don't know how to react to that coming from a guy.

I could see that he was embarrassed and felt sorry.

-Anyway – Ethan said – I've never seen you around at high school.

-That's right – Benny added – You look about our age, and we got hit in front of the school, so I don't think that you actually take classes in other place.

-Well, actually… it's supossed to be my first day today.

-Oh, sorry dude – said Benny with a serious tone.

-It's cool, really. I mean, I didn't think I'd make friends even before setting a foot inside the building.

-Friends? – Benny raised an eyebrow.

-Oh, I'm so sorry – I quickly answered – it's too soon to call each other friends, right? We don't even know each other. Sorry, I got a bit ahead of myself.

-Well, it's not like we care, but…

-Yeah, we're not the type of guys people like to hang out with – explained Ethan – we're more like… the geeky trash that will never be popular.

-I don't mind geek stuff – I said – in fact, I kinda like it. You know, I'm a graphic novel freak and also watch anime so…

-Then you're more than welcome to hang out with us both at school – Benny smiled – If you don't mind not getting a date to the prom.

-It's cool – I smiled – I think I'll get along with you guys.

-Really? – Ethan smiled – Then be our guest. Aw man, I'm so sorry you had to go through this on your first day.

-It's cool, E. Girls love scars, so I'm sure that Liam and I will do just fine. I mean, look at this forehead scar, it's just like Harry Potter's!

-If they knew you did it with a street lamp – Ethan laughed.

-I like Harry Potter – I said – Any Ravenclaws here?

-High five, fellow Ravenclaw!

-Say what you want Ethan, but you'll always look like a Hufflepuff to me.

-Shut up, Slytherin.

We all laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ethan's POV**

The doctor told us Benny was ok so he could leave already. Liam could leave as well, but he had to use a crutch and come back two days later so they could check his leg. Not to mention he couldn't do P.E. Yeah, some of us are lucky… and the others have to take P.E.

The sky was grey, and we braced ourselves to preserve the heat. The air was so hot in the hospital, it didn't seem like winter at all, but once we were outside, the cold embraced us all. Benny went ahead to tell Sarah everything was ok.

-You take Liam to the principal so he can sign his papers – he said.

I walked with a slow pace so Liam could keep up with me.

-So – I said, trying to break the ice – How come your parents hadn't filled the papers for you yet?

-Oh, my parents don't live here in Whitechapel.

-Huh? Are you staying with an uncle or something?

-By myself.

-By… yourself? How come?

He lifted his eyes to the cloudy sky and didn't answer. Crap, I messed up. But isn't it normal to be prepared for those kinds of questions when you live by yourself? It can't be the first time somebody asked him. Why didn't he answer? (…) He doesn't seem sad, though. Looks like he's thinking. The sound of our footsteps in the snow was the only noise we heard for a while.

-You know? Benny's a little bit like you.

-Huh? Really?

-Yeah. He's lived with his grandmother for as long as I can remember. So there's a lot of things he couldn't do, because he was on his own. Now, I don't mean his grandmother doesn't take care of him, she's in fact the coolest granny you're going to meet here in Whitechapel. But she's not good with school papers, or reports and stuff.

-I see. He must have been lucky to have a friend like you to help him.

-Whoa, you mean it?

-Yup.

I couldn't help smiling.

-Listen, now that we're friends, you can just call me if there's anything you need or want help with. I don't like the fact that you're alone. Of course, you can call Benny and Sarah, too.

-Sarah… the girl from before, right?

-Yeah.

-You like her…

-Yea… I mean, what!? No, I mean…

He looked at me and smiled. I feel uncapable of lying to him.

-Yeah, I like her.

-So are you two dating?

-I… guess? Or wait, I don't think so… I just don't know what we are right now.

-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.

-No, it's ok. I feel glad I said it, like I had taken a weight off my shoulders. But don't tell Benny, ok? He'd just tease me about it.

-My lips are sealed.

-That's good.

We eventually reached the school, and headed to the principal's office. I made sure all of Liam's papers were in order.

-Cool! – I smiled – looks like we have almost every class together.

-Sounds good – he said with a smile.

We stopped on the classroom door.

-Well, here we go.

-Yeah…

-First day of class. Are you ready?

-Nope.

-Don't worry. I have your back.

I just meant to slightly pat his shoulder like friends do… and then I had the vision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sarah's POV**

A couple of days had passed since then and everything was back to normal. The only thing that wasn't had been Liam's leg, which had quickly improved until the point that you couldn't tell he had suffered an accident two days ago. Doctors couldn't believe it.

That day, I walked through the canteen looking for my friend, Erica. Our friendship had been a bit unstable since she was bitten, but I had to check on her once in a while, just to make sure sure she wasn't plotting anything. However, I couldn't find her no matter where I looked. I talked to the boys to see if they knew anything.

-I vote for Cat Woman and Wonder Woman – Benny was saying.

-Why not Viola and Ellen from The Witch's House? – asked Liam.

-Hey, guys! – I waved – What are you talking about?

-Er… um… it's not about having you and Erica cosplay and go to the Comic-Con with us, that's for sure.

I decided to act as if I hadn't heard Rory. I had no time for that.

-Have you seen Erica today?

-I… think so – Ethan said – Wasn't she hanging out earlier with the girls from the debate club?

-You have a debate club?

-Whoa, Liam! – Benny said, raising his hands – you don't wanna go near them. Everything you say to those girls can be turned against you as sexist behaviour.

-I don't want to imagine what you'd have told them to gain that answer, Benny – Sarah sighed – However, it's true that they're a bit scary and agressive towards men.

-But why is Erica with them? – Liam asked – She didnt't struck me as that kind of girl.

-You're right – I said – She hardly thinks about nothing that's not herself. There's something fishy going on here. Excuse me.

I started to walk away, but turned back.

-And don't even think about taking us to the Comic-Con, much less in disguise.

-It's called cospl…

-I don't care how it's called!

As soon as I stepped out the canteen, I ran towards the debate club. And there they were. Almost a dozen of girls were there, and among them was one I knew far too well.

-Hey, Erica! – I called – I've been loooking for you.

-Oh, hi, Sarah – she greeted me with a smile and a hug.

I noticed she had applied herself some kind of black lipstick. It didn't suit her at all.

-Ah… Erica, are you ok? Since when do we hug?

-Well, I just thought we women should always stay united, especially in a place like this, with so many degenerate males around.

-Erica? You sound a bit…

-Improved? I've realized my mistakes, Sarah. I've been depending too much on men, what they think and how they act. I'm done with it.

-But, Erica… I thought you liked having boys all around you.

-That Erica is dead now, Sarah! Come – Erica said, pulling my hand with her vampire strength – Come, sisters! My friend here needs some… make-up.

Then the rest of the girls turned and I saw her faces. A couple of cheerleaders, members from the science club, players of the basketball team… And they all showed evil, dark smiles. Dark because of the same black lipstick they were all wearing. The same Erica had. They walked menacingly towards me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Benny's POV**

How did we end up in this situation? About an hour ago I was having lunch with the guys, and now we're caught in a zombie apocalypse! I was in an empty classroom hiding behind a table I was using as a shield. Then I heard a door bang, some running and Ethan appeared next to me.

-E, what's going on in there?

-I don't know, man. All the guys have gone crazy. They've been catching the sane ones and taking them away!

-Whaaat!? What for?

-I don't know, but all the zombified dudes have a mark on their faces.

-A mark?

-Yeah, like a kiss mark. It's black and I'm sure it has something to do with the zombies.

-Maaan, we're in serious trouble here. And where are Rory and Liam?

-I don't know, I lost them.

-Crap, I have to contact grandma or we're done!

-Well, at least we're still safe…

Someone banged at the classroom door with their fist.

-For now – I said.

-Guys, open the door, it's me! – someone shouted outside the classroom.

-Liam!? – Ethan and I said at the same time – You're fine?

-Yeah, but not for much time. The girls are kissing every guy in sight and turning them into zombies. They're searching any sane guy left and bringing him to them!

-Woah, zombie kisses? – I had to admit it sounded tempting.

Ethan was about to open when we heard some banging in the opposite door.

-Guys, don't open to him! He's a zombie! I know what to do to lift the curse, but you have to let me in!

-Rory!? – I said – You're safe too?

-Nooo! – Liam shouted – Rory's a zombie! He was kissed by Erica just a moment ago, I saw her do it! Trust me, I know the identity of the enemy, just let me in!

Ethan moved to Liam's door and I went to Rory's.

-At the same time – I commanded – One… two… THREE!

As soon as I opened the door, Rory's hand pulled me by the shirt with his vampire strenght. Crap, I was tricked! Or so I thought. I could hear Ethan struggling to free himself from Liam's grasp inside the classroom.

-Rory, let me go! Liam's got Ethan!

-No, you can't! Just do as I say, ok?

He pushed me into the janitor's closet and closed the door after him.

-Rory, what are you doing!? Because of you, Ethan…

-Shut up alreay, Benny! Just let the Rory Man handle this – he fished something out of his pocket.

-What on earth…?

-The black lipstick the girls were using was cursed by an ancient evil witch from Whitechapel called Samantha Browning. She wants to enslave all men in town. And the curse was spread because all girls shared the lipstick. Now Samantha lives within all girls who used it.

-And what are we gonna do?

-Alright, this white lip balm was made from a healing spell. It can reverse the effect of the black lipstick, which was made from dry demon blood.

-How do you know all that and where did you get it?

-That's… I cannot tell. Oh, but just wait here, I'm not kissing Sarah because I respect Ethan, but I'm gonna look for Erica and give her a biiig kiss. The she'll help us spread the cure.

-You're enjoying this, are you?

-Hell yeah I am! – he laughed – Captain Sweetkiss Rory to the rescue, ladies!

With that said, he sprinted out of the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ethan's POV**

-Alright, here's the coffee. Just ask if you want a refill.

-Thanks, Joshie – Benny winked - You're the best.

-Whatever – answered the waitress, walking away to other tables.

Benny, Sarah and I took a deep breath at the same time. The rain outside banged at the thick glass with a muffled sound.

-Look, Liam – I said – We've talked about it and have come the conclusion that you deserve to know.

-Yeah – Sarah nodded – I know we've only met you for one week, but we planned on telling you sooner or later. Anyway, Benny has a solution in case you want to forget what we're about to tell you, so I'd prefer to tell you now because it's something you'll have to deal with a lot if you plan on keep sticking with us.

After chasing Rory through the whole school, Erica had agreed to help us lift the curse. Of course, Sarah helped too after we healed her. But I told her to concentrate on gathering all posessed girls in one room. I don't want to sound possessive, but I didn't like the idea of her kissing other guys, so I thanked god Erica was there to finish the job…

And here we were now: Benny, Sarah, Liam and I, talking over a sandwich at the diner place, about to tell our newest ally the fact that three of my friends were vampires, that I was a seer and Benny was a spellmaster.

-Say, Liam – Benny asked – Do you believe in the supernatural?

(A movie and two seasons later…)

-So… - Sarah asked – How are you dealing with this much info?

-I think I get it – Liam answered.

I couldn't be more surprised. I expected some gasps, a bit of hysteria, some "I'll give you my blood but please don't kill me"… but all he said was that he got it. Was that all?

-Talk about open-minded people…

-Well, I might be an outsider, but I was born here in Whitechapel, and no one does without hearing the stories. Besides, you have fangs and Benny can do magic.

-I haven't shown it to you yet.

-That's ok, I still believe you.

-Wow, Liam. I don't know what to say – I said – I mean, not everyday you find out that your friends are… like this.

-I think it's cool. Well, I always thought that those things were out there. I didn't want to believe that reality was only what I saw. I'm glad you proved me right today. Also, what you have and what you do… it's almost like stuff superheroes do.

-You think of us as… superheroes? – Benny asked – Man, that's so kind.

He put and arm around Liam's shoulder and smiled. I could see Liam was taken aback, but didn't try to break free. As we went outside the diner place, I recalled the vision I had the day I met him, but I didn't feel like thinking about it now. Right now, I felt as we were connected by something unbreakable.

-Oops – said Liam when we were outside – my phone's gone, I think I left it at the diner. I'll be right back.

-Ok, we'll wait – Sarah said – but hurry up before it starts raining again.

He disappeared into the diner.

 **Joshie's POV**

-I guess you have questions.

I lifted my head from the table I was cleaning and saw him.

-So… it really was you, Liam?

-Yeah, I live here now.

-Is that so? I'm so sorry you're going through all this.

-It's ok, I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know I was here.

-Wait – I fished a piece of paper from my pocket and scribbled on it with the pen I took orders with – My address. Come to me if you need anything or just want to talk.

-Thanks, Josephine.

-It's Joshie now. Say, Liam… who was your… maybe one of those three?

He bit his lip.

-Sorry, gotta go – he said, and left just as it began raining again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ethan's POV**

-Wow – Liam said after swallowing – This is the best lasagna I've ever eaten, Mrs. Weir.

-That's for sure – Benny said, looking pleased with himself – Grandma's cooking is the best one here in Whitechapel.

It was Evelyn Weir's birthday today, and since it wasn't bingo night, she had decided to invite us all for dinner.

-But really – complimented Sarah – not even my mother's can compare to this.

-I'm so glad you all enjoy it – Benny's grandma smiled – I like to see that young ones still appreciate a home-cooked meal. Besides, this is a night too special to spend by ourselves.

-Yeah, that's right – I said – How old…?

Sarah kicked me under the table. I guess you can't ask a woman's age like that.

-No, no – she chuckled – I'm not talking about that. You see, each four years, four months and four days, a shooting star parade can be seen from Whitechapel.

We all listened with attention. Years ago, Benny and I would yawn at her stories, but then we learnt that she was a priestess of earth, and knew things no one else knew. She was some kind of supernatural enciclopedia, so we knew what was coming. Liam listened too, since he knew now about Benny's grandma.

-You see, this fenomenon is said to be magical. The stars falling tonight are actually particles of light, a gift from a dimension where everything is pure. It lasts four nights, and it's also said that no evil creature can attack during this short period of time. It's a gift of good and peace.

-How beautiful – Sarah smiled – It's a pity I have to babysit tonight.

-That's fine, dear. You still have three nights left – she then looked at me – I presume you're accompanying her?

I blushed and lowered my gaze. How did she know? Did Benny tell her? I swear one of those days, I'm going to kill him. But it's fine. I was hoping I could spend some time with Sarah. In a night like this one, it'd be just perfect.

-Yeah, I… I have to go too. I promised Jane I'd watch some Tinkerbell movie with her.

-It's going to be a great night for you, then – Benny laughed – How about you, Liam? Would you like spending the night here? You can use one of my pajamas. Is that ok, grandma?

-Yes, of course – she smiled - Benny's friends are more than welcome to stay.

I then noticed what Benny was doing. If Sarah and I left, Liam would feel like leaving too, and I couldn't get to be alone with Sarah. Thanks, dude. I owe you one. Liam looked taken aback, it's natural since he wasn't expecting it. But his reaction was kind of… peculiar. He smiled and nodded, but hid his hands behind his back, I saw they were trembling. No need to be nervous, Liam. Benny doesn't bite.

-Come, I'll show you my room, Liam – Benny said, and put an arm around Liam's shoulder.

-Okay – he said, and they headed upstairs.

Sarah and I said goodnight to Benny's grandma and stepped out of the house. The night was perfect.

-So… - I said – Are you babysitting the Millers today?

-Yeah…

-That's good.

That's not good. This is leading nowhere, I have to find a topic or else…

-Hey, look! – Sarah pointed – the star rain is starting.

-Yeah – I said – So beautiful.

-You're not even looking at the sky.

-I wasn't talking about the stars.


	8. Chapter 8

**Liam's POV**

I told Benny to take a shower first. That was one thing we had in common. Late night showers, just before going to bed. It helps relaxing the body and washing worries away. He stepped out of the bathroom in his pajamas and said it was my turn. The bathroom was warm from Benny using it. After closing the door, I took a deep breath in the shower steam. I saw Benny had written his name in the mirror condensation. I smiled, he can be such a kid sometimes… I drew a heart around his name, then erased it with a towel. This was like Benny's private bathroom, since her grandmother's was the one next to her room and no one else lived here. It smelled nice, like Benny.

After taking a quick shower, I went back to Benny's room in my pajamas as well. Since the lights were off, I thought he was already asleep, but he was looking through the window, and he gestured me to come once he saw me. The meteor shower had already started. It was beautiful, like a thousand glowing fishes swimming through a dark wide ocean. But right now I was concentrating in another thing.

-Benny?

-Y-yeah? – he said, avoiding to meet my gaze.

I noticed he was trying not to look me in the eyes. I didn't get it, that was what I'd do, but it was not normal in Benny.

-Benny, look at me – I gently guided his face with my hand. Just as I thought, his eyes were red – Are you alright?

-Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry.

I didn't like this at all. Then I guessed Benny must have been crying while I was in the shower.

-Benny? I know I'm not as close to you as Ethan, but… if there's something you want to tell me, I'll listen. I don't want you to be sad by yourself. I want to be there if you need someone.

He didn't answer. We stared at the meteor shower for half an hour. It started to snow.

-It's… grandma's birthday today.

-Yeah…

-She's… the only family I have. Other than that, I'm alone. But I like it as long as grandma is here. But then… time passes.

Benny lay on the floor. He had prepared a matress for himself, leaving the bed to me, but I sat on the matress next to him.

-Benny, your grandma is just fine. I don't think you have to worry about…

-She's old! – he said, and his tears started falling – And she grows older each year. If she's gone, I… I have nowhere to go! E-Ethan and I planned to live together once we were grownups, but now he's g-got Sarah and I've become the third wheel! And girls seem to h-hate me, so…

He sniffed and quickly wiped his tears.

-I'm sorry, Liam. I don't know what got into m...

-No - I stood up on my knees and hugged him – Listen, Benny, you're not alone. There's no way Ethan's gonna forget about you just because he has Sarah now. He loves you, everyone does.

"And even if he did forget" I thought "I'll always be here for you. I'll be your friend, your brother, everything you want me to be. Because that's what I was born to do".

He started trembling, like he was cold so I held him tighter.

-I love you too, Benny Weir.

As the snow piled up on the street and Benny's wails found the shirt of my pajamas, I wished he hadn't guessed the real meaning behind those last words. I also wished he never knew what I was or why I was here. My third wish was for someone to make Benny as happy as he deserved to be, because I was running out of time.


End file.
